Seigaku High School
by Modified Last
Summary: This story is set 3 years later in Seigaku High School. One of the best schools, famous for their strong tennis team. This is where all the members of Seigaku Junior High tennis club promised to meet so they could all compete together once again.But there is one girl who caught the attention of the team, especially Eiji. And with her, a whole new idea and side of tennis. Eiji x OC!
1. Chapter 1 - Three Years Later

_So, I had this idea in my head, of what it would be like if all the Seigaku regulars entered the same high school. I might add another character to. So.. let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing. _

**Chapter One**

It was a typical spring morning in Tokyo, the sakura blossoms were slowly awakening in the trees and the sun shone strongly through the branches of the trees, landing sharply on the pavement full of students making their way to school. The girls excitedly skipped along the pavement as they made their way to their first day at high school and the high-school-girl-lives to come. The boys strutted their way, acting like lads as they push each other into the road and running away. The morning air was clearly buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Apart from one boy.

He walked along up the long lane to school, his deep green hair hung slightly over his hazel eyes that looked sharply ahead at the morons that surrounded him. he took a deep sigh out and gripped tighter onto his bag that held his racquets. He picked up his pace as stared up at the endless blue sky and began thinking to himself "This had better be worth it."

"HEY! RYOMA-KUN! WAIT UP MAN!~" A distant voice shouted through the crowds of students. "Shit." Ryoma thought to him self as he began to speed walk up the hill, pushing past the crowds of people in the way. "Don't find me, don't find me." Ryoma thought to himself.

"RYO~~MA~~KU~~N! WAIT UP!~" The voice became louder as it drew closer to him. Thankfully for Ryoma, he managed to slip into school quickly and into the entrance ceremony with out that annoying person realising where he went.

"Jeez. Ryoma-kun's mean" the lonely person stated to their self, kicking the dust on the floor in disappointment.

The school was filled only of first years, as the rest of the school had the day off, to either do home studying or club activities To no surprise then tennis club were already in the zone and warming up for the day's training, after all this school was famous for their extremely strong tennis club.

Leading the warm up were a group of 7 boys all of them fit, muscular and serious.

"Remember, any one who doesn't warm up properly will have one of my vegetable juices." The boy with the glasses gave an evil smile and chuckled under his breath. The rest of the tennis club shot into action as soon as he finished his sentence, including the other six leaders.

"Seriously, Inui. It's the start of the year, why don't you be gentle on us" The boy with short black hair suggested cautiously and forced a week smile as he too, didn't want any of that vile drink.

"You think I'd be gentle when _he's _going to be here. We have to push ourselves harder than normal." Inui explained calmly "Oishi, we haven't seen his for two years, imagine what strength he has now." Oishi gave a deep sigh out and nodded in agreement.

"Ssh. He hasn't grown that much, he's probably the same little pimp squeak we all knew. Your gonna have to put him back on the milk diet I expect Inui." the boy with the bandanna hissed out casually while he chuckled at his own joke.

"Kaidoh, please don't insult Ryoma-kun. If it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere near as far as we did" The brown haired boy quietly mumbled to the snaked featured boy.

"What'd ya' say Kawamura!" Kaidoh hissed "Ya' think we couldn't have done it our selves eh?!"

He leapt toward the muscular boy to confront him, Kawamura cowered away, landing on the floor by his racquet. He slid he hand along the floor and weakly picked up his racquet.

"OKAY! BURNING! YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT EH? KAIDOH!" Kawamura shouted directly into his face, as a violent surge of energy exploded from him.

"What was that?!" Kaidoh stared into his eyes.

"If you don't shut up now you'll have to pay for it" Inui whispered to them. They shook with fright and returned to jogging while forcing themselves to laugh.

"Gah. It's strong enough to break Kawamura when he's holding his racquet. Show's how deadly it is" The spiky haired boy stated.

"I don't understand why they're so scared of it. I'd love to try his new recipe!" the calm face boy replied.

"Fuji-sempai.. you're really something, ya' know that?" he looked at Fuji with a concerned look.

"Momo-san you're special too." He complemented his kohai with a pleasant smile.

"Not in the way you are sempai." He laughed with a worried tone in his voice.

"But, Isn't Momo-chan excited?" The red haired boy looked at Momoshiro with a huge mischievous grin as he ran backward to face him.

"What do ya' mean, Eiji-sempai?" Momo questioned back as he caught up with his upper class-man so he could run forward, but Eiji did not turn around.

"You and our little baby-boy, were close right?" Momoshiro looked at Eiji's goofy smile and grinned at him wildly.

"Look out for the corner." Momoshiro shouted as he over took Eiji.

"Eh? What Cor-"

CRASH.

Eiji ran backward into the court fence and fell down with a bang, the rest of the regulars all laughed out loud as they turned round to get a closer look. After the humours moment with Eiji the group realised that the rest of the club were not there. They looked over to the other side of the court and they were all collapsed with exhaustion on the floor.

"OI OI OI! YOU LAZY BUMS GET UP!" Eiji shouted as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his bottom.

"Lets do some accuracy work." Inui adjusted his glasses on his nose. "All of you grab your racquets and start hitting the balls at the boards on the floor!" He ordered and the students acted accordingly.

Meanwhile~

"Jeez, that mean Ryoma. I missed him at the start of the day." a student muttered to them self, " Ah! He must be at the courts, that's the only place he'd go, he's tennis crazy that boy!" They hastily made their way towards the school's courts with a plan in mind.

They reached the courts which were buzzing with liveliness and the sounds of the tennis balls colliding with the floor remained the dominant sound against the shouting and cursing of all the club members.

"AH! Watch out!" A voice called as a tennis ball was hit out of the courts and racing toward the lonely student looking for Ryoma. They spotted the speeding ball quickly falling in their direction. The student unzipped their bag and took out a matt black tennis racquet and placed their self in position to hit the ball.

"I've got it!" They shouted out as they sprung up into the air and hardly whacked the ball back into the courts. The ball landed onto the middle of the floor board on the other side of the court.

"Bingo!" the student shouted and their shot landed on the point they were aiming.

The regulars turned around to see who's smacked the ball to land on their training ground. Eiji squinted his eyes and placed his hand on his hip

"Whooh. Ne, who's that over there that hit the ball over here?" He began to run forward as the stranger took his interest.

"Is it Echizen-san?" Fuji question Momoshiro.

"Nah. He would have hit Eiji-sempai in the face."He chuckled "plus.." Momoshiro had made out the figure in the distance

"Oi! That was a pretty good shot!" Eiji began waving his hand as he ran over to the new student, packing their racquet back in their bag, ignoring the shouting boy.

"Hey, you could at least reply to me!" Eiji complained in a childish manner as he reached the edge of the court, the stranger stood up to face him.

"Eh. You're.." Eiji trailed off as he looked at the figure in front of him.

"I'm what?" Long blonde hair flew over the new student's face but their bright blue eyes pierced through and looked directly into Eiji's eyes as they walked forward.

"A..girl" Eiji finished his sentence.

"Well done cutie." The mysterious girl teased as she pinched his nose through the fence.


	2. Chapter 2 -Echizen

**Chapter Two - Echizen**

Eiji was dumbfounded, his fingers were wrapped into the fence and his face up close to the unknown girl, pinching his nose softly. Her skin was smooth, warm. If that's what her fingers felt like, then what would her face, her lips. Eiji pulled away from the girls' grip and shook his head to clear his mind. What was he thinking? He's only just met this girl, he doesn't even know her name. Eiji refocused onto the girls' face, she clearly wasn't Japanese.

The girl had long, wavy blonde hair the calmly floated in the wind, half of it crossed her face. Her skin was clear and she had a heart-shaped face with a small nose that balance out her big bright sapphire eyes that sweetly looked into his. She stood with a strong frame, her body was like an hour glass that was perfectly proportioned to her height. She wore long socks up to her thigh and a moderately lengthwise skirt that left a small fraction of skin of the leg to be seen. Her green top was loosely tucked into her skirt, making her figure seem slimmer than it was, and her pink bow was tied into a low, loose bow to show the slightly unbuttoned collar so a hidden sapphire gem that hung from her neck could be shown.

"Oi, Red hair. My face is up here" The girl whispered to his as she moved closer to Eiji face. Eiji snapped back out of the trance and shook his head again. Why did he keep on getting distracted?

"Uh. Ah. H- H- Hello. My- My-Name- Urm."Eiji fumbled with his words, trying to speak English to the foreign girl. He looked at the girl again, she was giggling to herself with a sweet smile. She looked back at Eiji who was even more confused.

"Baaka." she said as she tapped him on his forehead.

"You don't have to speak English, I'm perfectly able to speak Japanese. Okay?" The girl spoke Japanese fluently and without mistake as she gave Eiji a large grin.

"Hai! You're Japanese is really good though! How'd you learn it?" Eiji questioned but before she could answer Momoshiro had jumped into the conversation.

"Wow, it's a foreigner, AH! You're hot too!" He stated with a cheeky smile as he leapt onto Eiji's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. The girl looked at Momoshiro with a shocked face, was she considered attractive over here? That would make a change.

"Nice to meet you, Momo-san!" She greeted Momoshiro with a bow and a cute, girly smile. Her form was very formal and took Momoshiro and Eiji by surprise as they let out a small laugh.

"She's so formal, ahahaa. I like you!" Momoshiro blurted out before realising and important factor. "Ah. Wait a minute. How'd you know my name?" Momoshiro curiously asked as he looked at the girl.

"Ne, I don't know you do I?" He asked worryingly. But how could he forget a foreign girl, this is the first one he'd ever met.

"You don't. I just guessed the name right I suppose. He described you very well" she explained calmly. " Now let's see.." She placed her finger on her chin and looked up as she thought about the characteristics of the other boy "Hmm. AH! You must be Kaidoh!" She said with a grin.

Eiji turned to stone with shock. She though he was a snake like, ugly butt faced boy. He collapsed on all fours in despair, a dark blue aroma clouded him.

"Phahaha! That's brilliant. That's really great! You thought Eiji was that stupid viper!" Momoshiro shouted out hysterically as he fell to the floor rolling around with uncontrollable laughter. The girl stood there with an apologetic grin.

"You. Who are you calling a stupid viper. EH?!" Kaidoh sprung onto Momoshiro and the two began to squabble on the floor. By this time all of the regulars had arrived, amused by the situation and intrigued by the girl on the other side of the fence.

The girl let out a slight laugh with the others at the fight between Kaidoh and Momoshiro, soon after drawing her attention to Eiji.

"Sorry, Sorry. I was only teasing Eiji-san! I thought it would have been funny to see your reaction" she reassured Eiji and chuckled to her self. Eiji looked up with teary puppy dog eyes

"Really, you really didn't think I was him?" He enquired with a childish tone.

"Really!" She replied with a grin and Eiji Sprung back up "Yosh!" he shouted ready for anything.

"Gah. Trust you to stir up trouble." A voice echoed from behind the blonde girl. Kaidoh and Momoshiro stopped fighting and looked up to the recognisable voice. The girl turned round with a smile.

"Ryoma-kun! I found you!" She flung her self onto the taller boy and hugged him tight. Ryoma clearly looked uncomfortable with the girl around him.

"Oi. Get off me. You're making this awkward." He struggled to get out of her grip, aware of just how un-cool he looked. This wasn't how he'd wanted the reunion to be.

"Ryoma-kun's mean!" she complained as she released her grip from the younger boy.

"HEY! RYOMA! IS THAT YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?" Momoshiro shouted out to Ryoma in excitement with a huge grin stretching from cheek to cheek.

"In her dreams" he replied as he slowly made his way toward the fence. leaving the clingy girl behind, sulking.

"Ryoma-san, you've grown haven't you?"Fuji stated as he looked at Ryoma's new structure.

Unlike when Ryoma first met all the regulars, he was now a proper height, and slightly taller than Fuji. He was not wearing his cap, but instead let his longer hair hang over his eyes which seemed more prominent than before. He was much more muscular and defined than before. It was clear he had matured a lot since they all last saw him.

"Not really" he replied looking down at the floor, then slowly raising his head to meet Fuji's eyes.

"Long time no see, Fuji" He gave a cool smile as Fuji nodded in acknowledgement .

"Nice to see you again, Ryoma-san." Kawamura gently said

"Unn, it is indeed very nice" Inui agreed as he smile at Ryoma.

"Ssh, still as cocky as ever eh?" Kaidoh complained "I've missed it." He mumbled under his breath a gave a smirk.

"Oi, oi. I don't wanna be the last to say their greetings! Hey, Ryoma, why didn't you say hey to me first. Huh?" Momoshiro poked his head through the fence.

"Don't complain Momo-sempai. You'll look needy." He gave his friend a cocky grin, and Momoshiro gave one back.

"Baby-boy! Ahh you're all grown up! I've missed you!" Eiji shouted as he leapt over to Ryoma with a goofy smile.

"Still as playful as ever hey?" Ryoma joked.

A tennis ball was sent flying toward the regulars, but failed to hit any and crashed against the fence.

"Stop slaking off! You're supposed to be the professionals here!" A voice cried.

"Yeah!" Another one agreed.

"Damn. They're getting back at us for earlier." Momoshiro joked.

"Ah. Sorry, everyone take five!" Fuji called out to the club. There was a sudden buzz of noise as everyone started to relax and start conversations.

Ryoma started to walk around the fence to enter into the courts and the blonde girl followed close behind with a bounce to her step. Eiji had almost forgotten about her and her radiant glow. Who was she? They both entered through the gate in opposite ways, Ryoma strutted over with a serious look plastered on his face, but the girl shone with happiness as she skipped next to Ryoma.

"So, Ryoma.. if she isn't your girlfriend, who is she?" Momoshiro teased his as he rubbed his hair.

"Ah, she's.." Ryoma looked over to the blonde girl happily stood next to him.

"Oh! Sorry, Sorry! Let me introduce myself!" The blonde girl blurted out "I'm Echizen Ruka, Ryoma-kun's cousin from America!"


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll Play You!

**Chapter Three - I'll Play You!**

The group of boys stood there, baffled. Their jaws had dropped and they were trying to work out how this ray of sunshine is in any possible way related to the moody, unsociable Ryoma. Ruka stood there, her hand linked behind her back with a cute smile on her face.

"Why is my family so embarrassing." Ryoma let out a sigh as he looked at his dazed team-mates, unable to take their eyes of the wonderful Ruka. Ruka turned her head toward Ryoma and looked at him menacingly, she began a quiet evil laugh as she lifted her hands up.

"What was that~ I'm embarrassing eh?" Her tone was low and mischievous. She grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders and started shaking him backwards and forwards quickly.

"How dare you say that about your beloved cousin who loves you very much! What sort a cousin are you?! You jerk!" she continued shaking him and blurting out words in English the team could not understand. By this point they'd snapped out of there daze, after all looks are not always what they seem. Ruka stopped shaking Ryoma and he stumbled trying to regain his balance falling onto Momoshiro.

"You okay there buddy?" Momoshiro grinned at him "Man, you've really grown, you're nearly as tall as me!" Momoshiro cried out in amazement, Ryoma didn't grow that much in his second year at junior high so this was a surprise for him. Ryoma turned a cold shoulder to him one he regained his balance.

"Momo-semplai's embarrassing to." Ryoma said bluntly turning away from him.

"What was that?!" Momoshiro shouted as he jumped onto Ryoma's back and began wrestling him. Meanwhile Ruka had turned her attention over to the regulars.

"Let's see.." She thought to herself and pointed at the boy with the glasses,

"You're Inui," she pointed at him and moved her finger to the boy with a smile on his face,

"Fuji," She slid her finger again and moved onto the shy one,

"Kawamura," she moved again to the boy with the bangs,

"Oishi," and she landed her finger at the end, pointing her pinger at the boy with the bandanna.

"Snake-san!" She said cheekily with a smile, Kaidoh hissed at her.

"What do ya' mean Snake-san! Who'd you think you are!" he shouted into her face.

"Boo. Snake-san is mean!" She replied in a childish manor "I was only joking." She stated as she looked up at Kaidoh.

"I know you're Kaidoh!" She grinned at him and he turned his face away, blushing.

"How do you know all our names, Ruka-chan?" Fuji asked curiously.

"When Ryoma stayed with me in the U.S. all he'd ever do was talk about you guys!" She giggled and Ryoma stopped fighting with Momoshiro and attacked Ruka

"Oi! Don't say things like that, Ruka!" Ryoma snapped at her.

"Naw, am I embarrassing you, Ryo~ma~kun~?" She teased him.

"Yeah. So why don't you just go home. You don't like tennis anyway, you're wasting everyone's time." Ryoma bluntly stated.

"No way! Blondie-san doesn't like tennis?" Eiji cried in a disappointed tone. Ruka froze as he looked upon her with his teary puppy dog eyes again.

"Hey, stop that. It's not that I don't like it-" Ruka backed away as Eiji's face drew closer to hers " I just-" She fumbled with her words to put it in the right way to the childish boy in front of her. What was his problem?

"Ryoma was lying. I do like tennis." Ruka said half-heartedly.

"That's a lie." Inui mumbled

"Uh,uh." Eiji moved his finger side to side "It's not good to lie little girl." Eiji tutted.

"What did you expect me to say when you give me those puppy dog eyes!" Ruka clenched her fists as she shouted in her defence.

"Well, not to lie" Eiji folded his arms and looked away in disappointment.

"Fine." She let out a sigh " I just haven't enjoyed it recently, it's not fun any more." she murmured.

"You just can't handle the training" Ryoma blurted in.

"Shut up, it's nothing to do with you!" Ruka pulled Ryoma's cheeks apart, making his face look fat and oblong.

"Ahh, stop that." He smacked Ruka's hands away and rubbed his cheeks, everyone let out a chuckle at the embarrassed Ryoma.

"Like. I. Said." Ruka continued " It was all training and no fun. I lost interest that's all" She explained

"So, you wanna play now?" Eiji popped back up into her face, Ruka stumbled backward.

"Eh? Now? Why?" She questioned.

"You claim you don't like it but," Eiji swung his arm around to the bag sitting on the floor outside the courts" That's your racquet, right?" Eiji grinned at her.

Ruka let out a sign and placed her hand on her hip.

"You got me." She said " Sure, why not? I'll play you!" Ruka grinned cheek to cheek and Eiji did the same.


	4. Chapter 4 - 6-1

**Chapter Four - 6-1**

"Horio-kun. Hurry your ass up. We're gonna miss my wonderful Ryoma-sama being reunited with Seigaku's tennis club." Tomoka yelled loudly with clawed teeth as she sprinted far ahead of the four freshmen trying to keep up with her.

"The girl's crazy!" Horio panted as he tried to power his legs faster to catch up with the overly attached fan girl driving them towards the tennis courts.

"Tomo-chan~" A young looking girl cried out, her long deep brown her fluttered madly behind her as she sped up to reach her best friend. "Do you want to slow down for the others, you're going a bit too fast for them!" Sakuno complained to her best friend. Tomoka stopped suddenly, placing her hand on her hip and looking rather impatient, stared at the three boys to catch up.

"Man, there's no way of keeping up with you, Sakuno-san, Tomoka-san." a tall, lanky boy who reached them first bent over, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Never underestimate the power of a fan girl!" Tomoka took her face close to the boy catching his breath and he fell backwards in embarrassment.

"Try to ignore her, Mizuno-kun" Sakuno reached out her hand to help him up as the other two breathless boys arrived.

"Gah! I can't keep up with you two!" A short, mono-browed boy lashed out at Tomoka

"Yeah! You're a crazy fan girl and Sakuno-san is the fastest tennis player on the girls' team! We can't-"The frail boy stopped in his tracks as Tomoka light up with anger.

"Who ya' callin' a 'crazy fan girl' EH!"

"Gaah. Say you're sorry, Kato!" To frail boy looked over at his friend,who begging him for his safety.

"So-so-sorry, Tomoka-san!" He bowed he head.

"Yosh. Let's get going, I don't want to miss my wonderful Ryoma-sama~" She skipped off towards the tennis courts happily as the group recovered from her demon temper.

"Thank-you, Horio-kun" Kato bowed to him.

"It's nothing. Horio with 5 years tennis experience is here to save the day!" He stood in a heroic posed and laughed to him self as everyone's sweat dropped.

The group began to run in order to catch up with Tomoka far in front of them, Sakuno kept to the boy's pace so they wouldn't be separated. She began to blush as she thought of Ryoma reunited with his old team mates, the happiness that would shine from his face. Her face popped red.

"Oi. Sakuno-chan, are you okay?"

"Eh? Ye-ye-yes!"

They could hear the echoing of a tennis ball up ahead. It sounded as though a match was on. Could if be Ryoma? Sakuno giggled to herself. The trio of boys nosily stomped their feet against the floor as they came to a stop once they reached the courts and Sakuno glided over to Tomoka.

"You're speed even surpasses mine when Ryoma-kun's involved, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno teased to her friend who gave no answer. She was distracted.

"Eh?" Sakuno waved her hand in front of Tomoka's face but there was no response. "To-Ma-Cha-N~" Still no answer. What could she be looking at? Sakuno turned her attention to the tennis courts.. it was Eiji-sempai.

"Hey isn't that.. EIJI-SEMPAI!" Kato yelled with a happy tone in his voice.

"But, who's that playing against him?" Mizuno questioned.

The young group stood watching their sempai move around the court lightly and quickly, making all the effort to return the ball being hit from the mysterious girl who was..winning?

"Well, if it isn't the fresh-man trio!" Fuji greeted the boys as he lead Momoshiro and Ryoma over to them. "Ah, Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan too?" He smiled and wave as he caught their attention for a moment.

"Fuji-sempai! You haven't changed at all!" Sakuno exclaimed with her mouth hanging open.

"You've matured quite a lot. Ne, Ryoma-kun?" He winked at Ryoma who looked away blushing madly.

"Why- why're you asking me, sempai?" He muttered in embarrassed.

"Thank-you!~" She replied cutely, making Ryoma blush that little bit more.

"Fuji-sempai, Who that playing Eiji-sempai?" Horio asked in a panic. "She's TOTALLY thrashing him!" he hit the sides of his face and dragged his cheeks down low.

"She's Ryoma-kun's cousin." He replied calmly as he faced the courts to continue observing the game.

"EHH?" They all squealed in unison. They creaked their heads round to face the game with wide eyes glued on the blonde beauty who was practically dancing on the court.

The blonde hit the ball hard as she immediately began moving before Eiji had even decided his next move. He returned the ball without thinking, and it flew through the air to the back right hand corner where Ruka was waiting and she sent over a lob. Eiji began skipping backwards in a hurry, her pace was fast and hard to keep up with. Eiji swung himself backwards, bending his back and catching himself with his left hand, bouncing himself right way up again and off the ground. He was going to make every effort to return the ball back as hard as he could. He couldn't loose this point. The tennis ball collided with the racket and Eiji pushed it forward as hard as his muscles would let him. Ruka appeared suddenly in front of the net with a smile on her face.

"Shit." Eiji muttered as he realised what he'd done. He sifted his weight and began to make his way to the front of the net.

"Too late." Ruka teased as she gently tapped the tennis ball down, while moving the tennis racket towards her putting a spin on the ball. It hit the floor and quickly rolled on the ground and hit Eiji's feet.

The game was over.

"Game and match. Six games to one. Echizen Ruka." The umpire shouted out in shock, his voice quivered slightly.

"Yeah! I won, I won!" She bounced up and down with glee as Eiji stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. He smiled.

"Cheehee. That was a good game!" he yelled over to the foreigner as he swung his racket to rest on his shoulder as he made his way to the middle of the net to shake hands.

"Umm!" Ruka agreed as she reached her hand out to meet Eiji's.

"Let's play again sometime, 'kay?" He chuckled out childishly "I'm not gonna loose next time!"

"Yeah! Thanks for letting my play!" she leaned in closer as she pulled Eiji closer to her and placed her lips by his ear.

"Don't tell Ryoma-kun, but I had fun!" She whispered cheekily and pulled away, turned on her heals and made her way to her bag.

Before Eiji knew it Ruka had packed up her things and leaving briskly.

"I'll see ya' soon, 'kay?" She waved to him with a huge grin plastered on her face.

The group of freshmen stood in a line, shell shocked. What did they just witness? The unknown student made her way over to them and stopped to take Ryoma in a head lock.

"How'd ya' like that? Huh?" She teased as she rubbed her knuckles against his head. Sakuno and Tomoka didn't like her informality with him.

"'Come on. We're going home, or your dad'll be worried." She pulled Ryoma passed the line of freshmen and away into the distance.

"The Echizen family..sure are scary,huh?" Mizuno said, but he still didn't move an inch.

* * *

_Kyaa. So, sorry for the really long time for an update. I've had exams a what-knot and currently doing my Art exam. Also I'm doing like three stories at once which I shouldn't. Also the fact I want to start a knew one. Which I shouldn't._

_So.. let me know what 'cha think? It helps me know what 'cha like and don't. :3_

_Much Love~_


End file.
